Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League
The Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League is an annual round-robin tag team tournament held by Pro Wrestling NOAH since 2007. Originally known as the Nippon TV Cup Jr. Heavyweight Tag League and from 2011 until 2017 as the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, the tournament was given its current name in May 2017. The Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League is held under a round-robin system, with two points for a win, one for a draw and none for a loss. The teams finishing atop the points standings in the two blocks advance to the knockout stage, where the winner is determined in a head-to-head match. Matches in the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League have a 30-minute time limit, which is the same as matches for NOAH's GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. The 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was contested for GHC Jr Tag Team Champions and the winners were Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask. In the below results, signifies the GHC Jr Tag Team Champions at the time of each tournament. Usually the winners of the tournament earn a shot at the title, assuming they are not already the champions. List of winners Results 2007 The 2007 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 1 to 15, 2007. The tournament featured six teams. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson and Davey Richards from Ring of Honor. 2008 The 2008 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from August 23 to September 6, 2008. The tournament featured eight teams. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson, Davey Richards and Jay and Mark Briscoe from Ring of Honor. 2009 The 2009 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League ran from July 12 to 27, 2009. The tournament featured two blocks of four teams each. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson and Roderick Strong from Ring of Honor. 2010 The 2010 Nippon TV Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League held from October 15 to October 30, 2010. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Bryan Danielson and Davey Richards from Ring of Honor, Dick Togo and Yasu Urano from Dramatic Dream Team, The Great Sasuke and Kenbai from Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada from Osaka Pro Wrestling and Extreme Tiger and Jack Evans from AAA. 2011 The 2011 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 16 to 30, 2011. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Delirious and Eddie Edwards from Ring of Honor, Osamu Namiguchi and Tatsuhito Takaiwa from Pro Wrestling ZERO1, Kenoh and Kenbai from Michinoku Pro Wrestling, Aero Star and Jack Evans from AAA and Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada from Osaka Pro Wrestling. 2012 The 2012 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from September 8 to September 22, 2012. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Bobby Fish and Eddie Edwards from Ring of Honor, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and Daichi Hashimoto and Ikuto Hidaka from Pro Wrestling ZERO1. 2013 The 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 14 to 28, 2013. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each outside entrants included Roderick Strong from Ring of Honor, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask from New Japan Pro Wrestling and Australian wrestler Slex. The winners, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask, also won the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. 2014 The 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 19 to August 2, 2014. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. Outside entrants included Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask from New Japan Pro Wrestling, Hiro Tonai and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and Mexican wrestlers Jinzo and Rocky Lobo. 2015 The 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from September 5 to 22, 2015. The tournament featured two blocks of five teams each. The participants were announced on August 23; outside entrants included Kota Umeda and Kudo from Dramatic Dream Team, Kaji Tomato and Shiori Asahi from Kaientai Dojo and freelancers Billyken Kid and Buffalo. Kudo was forced to pull out of the tournament on September 16, after suffering a knee injury, leading to him and Umeda forfeiting their final match. 2016 The 2016 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League was held from July 16 to July 30, 2016. The tournament included outside participant from Ring of Honor ACH. 2017 The 2017 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League is scheduled to take place from July 13 to July 27, 2017. The participants were announced on Jue 4; outside entrants included MAO and Shunma Katsumata from DNA, Gurukun Mask and Shuri Joe from Ryukyu Dragon Pro Wrestling and freelancers who make their return after four years Gastón Mateo and Kaiser and other freelancers Phil Atlas and Seiya Morohashi. Category:Events Category:Tournaments Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Events Category:NOAH Tournaments